


No

by FlyAbove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x21 spoilers, Episode: s12e21 There's Something About Mary, Gen, I'm so done, Maybe - Freeform, is this a coda, there's something about mary, this is salt based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyAbove/pseuds/FlyAbove
Summary: 12x21 didn't happen





	No

"Hey," Sam said to Eileen. "What are you up to?"

"Not dying for the sake of pointless, repetitive man pain and angst that's for sure." Eileen said back.

Sam smiled.

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this i worked harder on this than buckleming has their entire career on supernatural


End file.
